


Phantom striker goes to the twilight zone

by Marlin_o_mania



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: M/M, Smooching, This is really strange, but I can't really write romance in any other form, even for me, there's mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlin_o_mania/pseuds/Marlin_o_mania
Summary: This was the secret santa I created this year. Tis the season.
Relationships: specter knight/phantom striker
Kudos: 5





	Phantom striker goes to the twilight zone

Our story starts as an average Tuesday night for Phantom Striker. It’s been a long day of battling for him as he starts to wind down. He takes a swig from a flask full of water and looks up at the sky. The air is eerily silent, and it’s probably the only reason he could hear the footsteps approaching in the distance.

ZAP! He appears in front of his opponent, the cloaked corpse known as Spectre Knight.

“A surprise attack…? Hardly befitting of the honorable warrior I had hoped to meet.”

Phantom striker had to stifle a laugh before responding, “Ah, the wraith yet speaks of honor, having surrendered his own… to serve as an errand boy.” he stifles another wheezing laugh. 

Spectre knight hisses at him like a cat with rabies, “I merely invite you to continue your trials, at the behest of the Enchantress. Her power is unmatched!”

He couldn’t hold back the laugh this time, “Ha ha ha ha… And she expects this empty, broken husk to intimidate me? Your power is untrue, but mine comes from within. Let me show you!”

The bard, who had apparently been there watching them for a while, started playing a fast-paced tune as the two knights went at it. Spectre Knight took a swing with his scythe, Phantom Striker Parried to the left.He then kicked Spectre Knight where the sun don’t shine, successfully knocking him over. The bard stopped playing and cringed a little, imagining that getting kicked down there probably didn’t feel good. It looked like Spectre Knight’s after life was going to be as short as this battle as Phantom striker stood over him ready to land the final blow. That is, until Spectre pointed up.

Phantom striker looked to where Spectre seemed to be pointing, “Mistletoe.” and there it was, two little red berries and their leaves were strung up on a tree, held there by a white piece of twine.

Laughter could be heard in the distance as the prank the bard had planted was finally being pulled off, and in the most dramatic way possible.

“You know what that means.”

“No…” Phantom Striker started to back off of Spectre Knight.

“You know what happens if we don’t kiss under the presence of mistletoe,” Spectre knight started to get up, “You fail the Vibe Check.”

“To hell with the Vibe Check!” Phantom Striker tried to teleport away, but he couldn’t.  
The universe was already starting to punish him for failing the Vibe check. He simply opted for running away as fast as he could instead. Spectre knight got on all fours and chased after him as the world around them started distorting itself. He swore he could hear hell hounds barking not too far behind him as the bells of death rang in the distance. He tried to run faster, tried to just outrun this nightmare, but he just simply couldn’t; his fate was sealed. 

It felt like he had been running for hours in this distorted nightmare world. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins when he tripped over something and flew a few feet before crashing into the ground. The next thing he knew, the world around him was pitch black. A feeling of numbness had consumed him and it took a great effort before he could finally life himself to his hands and knees. The air was eerily silent, and it’s probably the only reason he could hear the footsteps approaching in the distance.

It wasn’t long before Spectre Knight stood before him. Every color on him seemed to be replaced with a desaturated grey, except for the vivid red of his cloak. It and the two little red berries, still attached to their stems, hanging from a white piece of twine that had been tied around Spectre Knight’s index finger.

“Just because you failed the Vibe Check, doesn’t mean you don’t have to fulfill your obligations.” one of the little berries fell and impaled itself on a spike from Phantom Striker’s helmet, which was still on his head. It’s poisonous juices seeping out and staining everything it touches. 

Spectre Knight kneeled down to his level and gently took off the other man’s helmet, then his own. That’s when Phantom striker saw how gorgeous Spectre Knight actually was, rather than the rotting corpse he had imagined was underneath the hood. Spectre Knight ghosted his fingers along Phantom Striker’s face before going in for the kiss. He tensed up a little but didn’t resist as the undead man gave him a short smooch on the lips. 

The obligation had been fulfilled and the universe decided to be merciful. Phantom Striker noticed the world in it’s original form was fading back in. The only difference being that the cursed mistletoe was gone. That’s when the weight of his exhaustion decided to hit him like a freight train. Spectre knight caught him as he slumped over.

He laughed, as if that whole feverish nightmare had been funny or something, “You know, only the most lowly of fools disrespect the mistletoe, and yet the divine higher beings decided to spare you… Perhaps there’s more to you than what meets the eye, Phantom Striker.” 

Said Phantom Striker just silently nodded, not really having the strength to do anything else. The clank of guitar strings breaking could be heard in the distance as the bard feinted from fear.  
The three weirdos then lived sexily ever after. The end and merry crisis.


End file.
